Prey
by Myssie 71
Summary: Udonna leaves for Rootcore as she searches for her husband Alianbow, Bowen confronts Madison of his Feelings for her.....
1. Introduction

_**Prey**_

_**By Melissa **_

_**ID# 31455268**_

_**Member of 2006**_

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Leaving Rootcore :**_

_**Udonna Prepares to Leave Rootcore as she searches for her husband Alianbow**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Feelings Revealed**_

_**Bowen Confesses his feelings to Madison **_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**The Captive**_

_**Bowen is captured by Tranzshifter **_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Stolen Powers**_

_**The master finally take's Bowens Mystical Powers as he also feeds off of Alianbow which makes him twice as stronger **_

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Sacrifices**_

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**The Escape and future Life**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Chapter 8**_


	2. Chapter one

**Prey :**

**Feelings Revealed**

**(Rewritten)**

**Chapter Two**

**PREY**

Summary : Udonna leaves Rootcore as she decides to search for Lianbow, As Daggeron decides to keep an eye on Bowen and the Rangers while she's gone, instead he turns up missing

I know everyone has different opinions about PR Mystic Force, In a way I could of Imagine it this way also , sorry for my own imagination running fast

Part One :  
" Bowen!" called out Udonna as she walked out of the Rootcore.  
Bowen looked aback seeing his mother as he smiled.  
" Hi Mom," said Bowen,  
"Are you alright Bowen?" asked Udonna.  
" I'm fine , I am only thinking" said Bowen.  
" thinking about what? asked Udonna. Or are you thinking about someone? she added.

"Mom , do you really have fate in Dad, I mean he's gone and he's not coming back" said Bowen.

" He didn't even let us help him fight Octumus with him" he added.

Udonna sighed as she looked to Bowen as she sighed.

"Bowen your father did it to save you because he didn't want to l ose you again, nor me," explained Udonna.

Bowen looked towards the forrest as he took a deep breath. "Were you surprised to learn that Dad was Koragg?" asked Bowen as he changed the subject.

"Yes, I was very surprised to learn he was still alive, I thought he was dead, most of all i also learned that you were alive, I also thought you were dead, but here you are My Bowen " she smiled.

I will Be leaving tomorow to look for Alianbow, so I will be gone," she spoke with a sincere voice.

" Well I will be coming with you then" said Bowen.

" O you will stay here with Daggeron and the other Rangers," demanded Udonna

"No, I don't want to stay here, I want to go with you , I don't want to lose you again please", begged Bowen.

" Im sorry Bowen , you are going to stay and that's my final word" , snapped Udonna.

Bowen sighed as he stood and made his way into the Rootcore as he met Daggeron and Jenji half way.

"What ever you do don't piss off my Mom or ask to go with her"said Bowen.

"I heard that Bowen," said Udonna.

Bowen went inside as Daggeron walked outside Rootcore as he looked to Udonna whom was now pacing back and forth.

He leaned against the tree stump as he watched her. " Told Bowen did you," He said as he interrupted the silence between them.

Udonna looked at Daggeron as she nodded.

The cat peered his head up as he saw Udonna as he followed her paces." You Know if you walk a bit faster you can make a hole on the ground , it will wear out faster" said Jenji.

"im sorry Jenji" said Udonna.

"He's just scared Udonna, he's affraid he's going to lose you the way he did in the past, even though he was merely an infant," said Daggeron.

" I know, he reminds me of Alianbow, he wants things done in his own way", said Udonna.

" and Stubborn", they finsihed together as they laughed.

Daggeron placed Jenji upon the stump and made his way over to Udonna and placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"Udonna, please becareful when you leave Rootcore,I'll take care of Ni..Bowen for you " said Daggeron.

Udonna smiled. " Seems you can't get adjusted to the fact that Nicholas is Bowen," she smiled as she looked to her dear Friend.

"It seems you can't beleive I learned that He was Bowen ,all this time he's been with us, I never realized it , til Clare covered me with the Baby blanket he had." she said.

"I can't believe its our Red RangerNick, it never occured to me that he's Bowen, But Udonna still the evil now learns that He's alive he's still not safe, even here" said Daggeron.

I was afraid you were going to say that" said Udonna.

They both went quite, instead Daggeron broke the silence between them" Did you know that Madison has a crush on Bowen" said Daggeron.

**"Really!"**, said Udonna surprisingly.

"Uh, Before Nick, I mean Bowen learned of his true identity he found out that Madison has a crush on him , that seriously shocked him," said Daggeron.

"Oh, Who told him about it," asked Udonna.

"Lets just say a few friends of his," smiled Daggeron.

" They do make a perfect match", she smiled.

" Yes they do" said Daggeron.

I will talk to Bowen and I will give him a few idea's how to tell Madison how he feels about her. " she finshed.

Udonna made her way into the Rootcore as she walked over to Bowen whom was now in the lair of Fireheart.

"Bowen", called out Udonna as she looked around for Bowen.

Bowen sighed as he closed his eyes as he didn't want to hear his mother at the moment.

"Bowen I know you are on Fireheart, can we talk please" she asked

Bowen sat up as he slid down off of Firehearts back and stood beside him as he petted the Dragon.

"Look Bowen, Im sorry about the way I treated you , You just need to understand, I don't want to lose you again the way I lost you when you were a baby, I know you are trying to be you when it comes to my safety.I'd feel the same way if something would of occured to you too," explained Udonna.

"But why won't you let me come with you, I have to protect you " said Bowen.

" Because you are needed here, The Rangers need you here and besides, I know there is a certian someone who really likes you and really wants to know how you feel about her,

Bowen took a quick glance at his mother as he smiled and lowered his head as his faced blushed.

"Yea there is soneone i do need to talk to , But all I am to her is a Friend ," said Bowen.

"Maybe that will change" smiled Udonna as she walked over as she laced her arm around his .

" Come on outside she will be waiting for you " she finished

" Besides you can't hide anything from me rememeber, we can feel the same thing" she smiled

"I can't never hide anything from you can't I" he added.  
' If you Like her so much , Why don't you tell her" said Udonna.  
"I can't Im different, im trying to accept who I am as I try to hide my feeling for Maddie, its really hard, it isn't that easy to hide it," said Bowen.'.  
" you are the same person Bowen, Just a different Name. but a bit royalty in there, confront Madison tell her how you feel, " said Udonna.

"I can't, im just afraid she'd push me away," said Bowem.  
" Well, here is your chance to tell her, She's heading this way, so I'll leave you two alone" she smiled as she stood up.  
" Hello Udonna, hi Ni...Bowen..." began Maddie.  
Bowen sighed as he stood up and smiled at Madison. " You can stll call me Nick Madison" , said Bowen.  
Udonna smiled as she left the two alone as she made her way into the Rootcore and made her way to her chambers as she prepared to leave in the morning.

" Still going I see", said Daggeron from Behind.  
Udonna looked back seeing Darggeron and Jenji in hand." Basically yes i am, I have to go, I know Alianbow is alive somewhere out there, please take care of Bowen for me while I am gone," said Udonna.  
" so he doesn't know you are leaving," said Daggeron.  
" no, not yet" answered Udonna.  
"Having him home, makes my life so complete, but i still feel empty without Alianbow" she added.

"I know how you feel, When i lost Camilla I wasn't the same , All i wanted was too destroy everything in sight, But with the control I had, i knew someday I will find my lost daughter," said Daggeron.  
Udonna sighed. We lost so many during the great Battle, Now we have to save our Family and what we have left." said Udonna as she walked back out to the chambers of the Rootcore as she can hear Bowen and Madsion talk.  
"What are you doing? asked Daggeron  
Udonna turned and shushed him quickly.

Udonna and Daggeron got quite as they both sighed.

MeanwhileOutisde Rootcore  
Bowen and Madison stood side by side of each other as they looked at one another.  
" So how does it feel ? asked Madison.  
"What ?" asked Bowen.  
" I mean finally finding your mother and knowing that Koragg was or is your father". answered Madison.  
" Its a bit scarey, But im overcoming it, Udonna said Katie can see me here if she's not to busy with her trials and all, I still can go into the city to see you all if I want too. But in other hand I prefer to sorta hang out here try to get adjusted to here being my home," said Bowen.  
Bowen looked over to Madison as she sat by a tree stump.Bowen moved besides her as he covered her hand in his. Madison's heart skipped a beat as she felt his hand upon hers as she smiled over to Bowen.  
Bowen looked at Madison as he smiled in return. He was inlove with this Girl and he had to let her know tonight.

Madison looked at Bowen as she smiled.

"Nick are you alright? she asked .

" Yes, yes im fine .Madison I have to tell you something, just hear me out please" said Bowen.

"Alright", said Madison.

Bowen looked at Madison as he smiled. "Ever since I moved here you were the first to accept me as a friend,. we became close within the months. You were there for me when I was hurt or when I needed a Friend,. And Now I was hoping we be more than that when I ask you , Madison Rocca Will you wear my Promise Ring", said Bowen as he placed a Red Ruby sapphire ring onto her left ring finger. " It's beautiful Nick." said Madison surprisingly.

"Is that a Yes" he smiled.

"Its diffently a YES" she smiled as she hugged Nick .


	3. Chapter Two

**Prey :**

**Feelings Revealed**

**(Rewritten)**

**Chapter Two**

**PREY**

Summary : Udonna leaves Rootcore as she decides to search for Lianbow, As Daggeron decides to keep an eye on Bowen and the Rangers while she's gone, instead he turns up missing

I know everyone has different opinions about PR Mystic Force, In a way I could of Imagine it this way also , sorry for my own imagination running fast

Part One :  
" Bowen!" called out Udonna as she walked out of the Rootcore.  
Bowen looked aback seeing his mother as he smiled.  
" Hi Mom," said Bowen,  
"Are you alright Bowen?" asked Udonna.  
" I'm fine , I am only thinking" said Bowen.  
" thinking about what? asked Udonna. Or are you thinking about someone? she added.

"Mom , do you really have fate in Dad, I mean he's gone and he's not coming back" said Bowen.

" He didn't even let us help him fight Octumus with him" he added.

Udonna sighed as she looked to Bowen as she sighed.

"Bowen your father did it to save you because he didn't want to l ose you again, nor me," explained Udonna.

Bowen looked towards the forrest as he took a deep breath. "Were you surprised to learn that Dad was Koragg?" asked Bowen as he changed the subject.

"Yes, I was very surprised to learn he was still alive, I thought he was dead, most of all i also learned that you were alive, I also thought you were dead, but here you are My Bowen " she smiled.

I will Be leaving tomorow to look for Alianbow, so I will be gone," she spoke with a sincere voice.

" Well I will be coming with you then" said Bowen.

" O you will stay here with Daggeron and the other Rangers," demanded Udonna

"No, I don't want to stay here, I want to go with you , I don't want to lose you again please", begged Bowen.

" Im sorry Bowen , you are going to stay and that's my final word" , snapped Udonna.

Bowen sighed as he stood and made his way into the Rootcore as he met Daggeron and Jenji half way.

"What ever you do don't piss off my Mom or ask to go with her"said Bowen.

"I heard that Bowen," said Udonna.

Bowen went inside as Daggeron walked outside Rootcore as he looked to Udonna whom was now pacing back and forth.

He leaned against the tree stump as he watched her. " Told Bowen did you," He said as he interrupted the silence between them.

Udonna looked at Daggeron as she nodded.

The cat peered his head up as he saw Udonna as he followed her paces." You Know if you walk a bit faster you can make a hole on the ground , it will wear out faster" said Jenji.

"im sorry Jenji" said Udonna.

"He's just scared Udonna, he's affraid he's going to lose you the way he did in the past, even though he was merely an infant," said Daggeron.

" I know, he reminds me of Alianbow, he wants things done in his own way", said Udonna.

" and Stubborn", they finsihed together as they laughed.

Daggeron placed Jenji upon the stump and made his way over to Udonna and placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"Udonna, please becareful when you leave Rootcore,I'll take care of Ni..Bowen for you " said Daggeron.

Udonna smiled. " Seems you can't get adjusted to the fact that Nicholas is Bowen," she smiled as she looked to her dear Friend.

"It seems you can't beleive I learned that He was Bowen ,all this time he's been with us, I never realized it , til Clare covered me with the Baby blanket he had." she said.

"I can't believe its our Red RangerNick, it never occured to me that he's Bowen, But Udonna still the evil now learns that He's alive he's still not safe, even here" said Daggeron.

I was afraid you were going to say that" said Udonna.

They both went quite, instead Daggeron broke the silence between them" Did you know that Madison has a crush on Bowen" said Daggeron.

**"Really!"**, said Udonna surprisingly.

"Uh, Before Nick, I mean Bowen learned of his true identity he found out that Madison has a crush on him , that seriously shocked him," said Daggeron.

"Oh, Who told him about it," asked Udonna.

"Lets just say a few friends of his," smiled Daggeron.

" They do make a perfect match", she smiled.

" Yes they do" said Daggeron.

I will talk to Bowen and I will give him a few idea's how to tell Madison how he feels about her. " she finshed.

Udonna made her way into the Rootcore as she walked over to Bowen whom was now in the lair of Fireheart.

"Bowen", called out Udonna as she looked around for Bowen.

Bowen sighed as he closed his eyes as he didn't want to hear his mother at the moment.

"Bowen I know you are on Fireheart, can we talk please" she asked

Bowen sat up as he slid down off of Firehearts back and stood beside him as he petted the Dragon.

"Look Bowen, Im sorry about the way I treated you , You just need to understand, I don't want to lose you again the way I lost you when you were a baby, I know you are trying to be you when it comes to my safety.I'd feel the same way if something would of occured to you too," explained Udonna.

"But why won't you let me come with you, I have to protect you " said Bowen.

" Because you are needed here, The Rangers need you here and besides, I know there is a certian someone who really likes you and really wants to know how you feel about her,

Bowen took a quick glance at his mother as he smiled and lowered his head as his faced blushed.

"Yea there is soneone i do need to talk to , But all I am to her is a Friend ," said Bowen.

"Maybe that will change" smiled Udonna as she walked over as she laced her arm around his .

" Come on outside she will be waiting for you " she finished

" Besides you can't hide anything from me rememeber, we can feel the same thing" she smiled

"I can't never hide anything from you can't I" he added.  
' If you Like her so much , Why don't you tell her" said Udonna.  
"I can't Im different, im trying to accept who I am as I try to hide my feeling for Maddie, its really hard, it isn't that easy to hide it," said Bowen.'.  
" you are the same person Bowen, Just a different Name. but a bit royalty in there, confront Madison tell her how you feel, " said Udonna.

"I can't, im just afraid she'd push me away," said Bowem.  
" Well, here is your chance to tell her, She's heading this way, so I'll leave you two alone" she smiled as she stood up.  
" Hello Udonna, hi Ni...Bowen..." began Maddie.  
Bowen sighed as he stood up and smiled at Madison. " You can stll call me Nick Madison" , said Bowen.  
Udonna smiled as she left the two alone as she made her way into the Rootcore and made her way to her chambers as she prepared to leave in the morning.

" Still going I see", said Daggeron from Behind.  
Udonna looked back seeing Darggeron and Jenji in hand." Basically yes i am, I have to go, I know Alianbow is alive somewhere out there, please take care of Bowen for me while I am gone," said Udonna.  
" so he doesn't know you are leaving," said Daggeron.  
" no, not yet" answered Udonna.  
"Having him home, makes my life so complete, but i still feel empty without Alianbow" she added.

"I know how you feel, When i lost Camilla I wasn't the same , All i wanted was too destroy everything in sight, But with the control I had, i knew someday I will find my lost daughter," said Daggeron.  
Udonna sighed. We lost so many during the great Battle, Now we have to save our Family and what we have left." said Udonna as she walked back out to the chambers of the Rootcore as she can hear Bowen and Madsion talk.  
"What are you doing? asked Daggeron  
Udonna turned and shushed him quickly.

Udonna and Daggeron got quite as they both sighed.

MeanwhileOutisde Rootcore  
Bowen and Madison stood side by side of each other as they looked at one another.  
" So how does it feel ? asked Madison.  
"What ?" asked Bowen.  
" I mean finally finding your mother and knowing that Koragg was or is your father". answered Madison.  
" Its a bit scarey, But im overcoming it, Udonna said Katie can see me here if she's not to busy with her trials and all, I still can go into the city to see you all if I want too. But in other hand I prefer to sorta hang out here try to get adjusted to here being my home," said Bowen.  
Bowen looked over to Madison as she sat by a tree stump.Bowen moved besides her as he covered her hand in his. Madison's heart skipped a beat as she felt his hand upon hers as she smiled over to Bowen.  
Bowen looked at Madison as he smiled in return. He was inlove with this Girl and he had to let her know tonight.

Madison looked at Bowen as she smiled.

"Nick are you alright? she asked .

" Yes, yes im fine .Madison I have to tell you something, just hear me out please" said Bowen.

"Alright", said Madison.

Bowen looked at Madison as he smiled. "Ever since I moved here you were the first to accept me as a friend,. we became close within the months. You were there for me when I was hurt or when I needed a Friend,. And Now I was hoping we be more than that when I ask you , Madison Rocca Will you wear my Promise Ring", said Bowen as he placed a Red Ruby sapphire ring onto her left ring finger. " It's beautiful Nick." said Madison surprisingly.

"Is that a Yes" he smiled.

"Its diffently a YES" she smiled as she hugged Nick .


	4. Chapter Three

Prey : Chapter Three : Coming n Going's

Back at Rootcore :

Bowen Felt alone as Clare was out picking up herbs , and Daggeron and Jenji were out sparring so he decided to make his way outside as he walked around and decided to visit the gang at The Rock Porium.

Nick walked out of the Rootcore as he managed to walk to the nearest tree as he walked thru as it led him to the Rock Porium. He smiled as he walked across the street as he managed his way to the store hoping to help out and to take madison out for Lunch. He walked over to the window as he saw the Gang goofing around as they always did.

He made his way into the Rock Poruim as Xander looked up from where he was sitting and greeted nick.

"Hey Bo... I mean Nick" smiled Xander as he stood and gave a curtsy.

"Cut it out Xander. Im still who I am, just because I have another name doesn't mean you don't have to treat me different, I'm still Nick to you guys " explained Nick.

Hi Nick" yelled chip. Nick waved to chip as he looked around.

" If you are looking for a certain Brunette she's out in the back room she's going over the new boxes that just arrived" explained Xander.

Nick smiled and made his way over to the backroom as he looked for Madison. He found her as he slowly crept inside and walked over to her as he hugged her from behind .

Madison gasped as she quickly turned , now facing Nick.

"Bowen! You scared me,"said Madison.

Nick sighed as he lowered his head. " Nick whats wrong?" asked Madison.

"nothing really , it is just that , you don't have to call me by my birth name , Im still the same guy you met the first time Maddie. I know I am different but, I would like it if you would just call me nick", said Nick

"Alright, I will stop calling you Bowen and I will continue with Nick" she smiled.

"What time is your Lunch Break? asked Nick.

"Oh right about now,why, she asked.

"So I can take you out for Lunch. said Nick.

"I like that very much Nick, " she smiled as she put down the clip board and pen as she removed her work shirt as she placed her blue sweater on as she turned to face nick.

"So where you taking me" she asked,

"You will see" smiled Nick.

Madison gave him a sultry smile as she whispered. "Can't wait". with that she made her way out from the back as Nick followed."

"Vida , im going to Lunch with Nick I'll be back in a while " said Madison.

"Alright" smiled Vida as she watched Nick and Madison walk out.

"Ready to go" smiled Nick

"Well of course, you have me courious" said Madison as she looked over to Nick as she smiled.

"Like they say, couriosity Kills the cat" smiled Nick.

Nick led Madison thru a portal within the tree which led them to the WaterFalls.

"WOW, Nick this is Amazing, where...? ...How?..." began Madsion.

"Clare told me about this place" answered Bowen.

Madison looked around as Nick removed his morpher and made food appear along with a blanket.


	5. Chapter Four

Prey : Chapter 5 : Taken

Madison looked around as Nick removed his morpher and made food appear along with a blanket.

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNNMNM

Madison looked back seeing the food as she smiled."Wow," she whispered.

She and Nick sat together as they ate their lunch.

She slowly reached over to get a strawberry which was glazed in choclate as she bit into it. "Mmmmm, this is so good" she said as she looked at Nick.

Nick giggled as he saw her .

"What," said Madison.

"Nothing" answered Nick. "You just" he began , instead he moved close to Madison as he licked her chin as he planted a soft kiss against her lips.

She blushed as she looked to Nick. He was more closer to her as he softly teased her .  
"Nick, don't please" she whispered. There he placed his lips to hers as she responded back. He moved her slowly down onto the blanket as their kiss became more passionate.

"Is this really real, Am I really Kissing Nick, Is he really kissing me,please God let this be real" she thought.

"Uhmm", coughed Daggeron.

They both quickly sat up as they looked at Daggeron.

"Madison are you suppose to be working" he asked.

"Im on my lunch break" answered Madison.

"Good" said Daggeron as he Knocked out Madison with Jenji's Lamp.

" Daggeron! why did you do that For?" yelled Nick as he moved over to Madison as he tried to wake her, but no response .

Nick looked up as he looked confused and dumbfounded.Daggeron began to laugh as he shapeshifted to Tranzshifter.

"Hello Young Bowen, The Master wishes to see you " he laughed .

Bowen Gasped as he went into a fighting stance. Bowen looked once more as he sighed.

"BOO HOO!" Poor Blue Ranger , she's gone now Bowen.

Just as nick was about to look over to Tranzshifter he was quickly hit against his temple as it knocked him out cold.

NMNMNMNMNM

Sorry this one was short, but part six will be up soon


	6. Chapter Five

Prey Chapter Five : Caverns of The Dark

Just as nick was about to look over to Tranzshifter he was quickly hit against his temple as it knocked him out cold.

Chapter 5:

"Sorry Red Ranger" said Tranzshifter as he picked up his lifeless body and carried him away from the forest of briarwood.

Merely four hours had gone quickly as Daggeron paced back and forth inside Rootcore."Clare are you sure you haven't seen Bowen" asked Daggeron.

She gulped and nodded. " im sure" she answered.

Daggeron sighed as he walked out of Rootcore as he decided to go for a walk. he looked around for bowen , thinking he was hiding from him as he made his way thru the enchanted waterfalls as he noticed someone on thr ground,. he slowly made his way over as he noticed it was Madison whom was lying unconcious on the ground.

"Oh NO, Madison, Madison wake up!" he whispered as he tried to get a response from her. it was no use, he carried her as he made his way back to Rootcore as he quickly entered.  
"CLARE!" he yelled out.

Clare came rushing in from the back as she gasped. "Is...Is... she? said clare.

" She's alright but she's wounded from the back of her head.

Clare ran back to the bowl as she retrieved a wet cloth as she walked back to Madison as she laid the towel upon her wound on her head.

"Daggeron, what Happened? asked Clare.

"I do not know, I found her this way at the Waterfalls" answered Daggeron

"Oh no", she whispered. "What Clare?" asked Daggeron.

"Was Bowen there?" she asked.

"No, he wasn't He was suppose to stay here Clare. why did you let him leave, Why did you do such a thing? " snapped Daggeron.

" He...He... asked me If there is a good place here in the forest to take madison for lunch and I mentioned the enchanted Waterfalls" she anwered Daggeron as if she wanted to cry.

Daggeron sighed as he walked over to her as he placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Im sorry , Im sorry I had to snap at you like that" said Daggeron.

"It's just I promised Udonna I would look after Bowen and now I failed her to do so." he said as he lowered his head as he heard Madison now coming around

Daggeron Made his way over to Madison as he sat beside her. "Take it easy Madison you have a slight bruise on your head" said Daggeron.

Madsion heard Daggeron as she quickly Moved from his grip upon her arm which was very lightly. Daggeron gave her an odd looked as he wondered why she moved quickly. from him.

"Madison, whats wrong?" he asked. Madison looked at Daggeron and Clare as she tried to sit up . " You hit me with jenji's lamp why? she asked.

Clare looked dumbfounded as she looked at Madison. "Dageron didn't do such Madison , he was training with Jenji in another demension " said Clare.

Meanwhile

Underground Caverns

Tranzshifter made his way through the cavers with Bowen in arms length as the hidiacs dragged the unmorphed Alianbow into the cavers where Octomus was waiting for them. Tranzshifter entered the caverns with Bowen as he walked over to the rock like bed as he laid him upon the rock.. Alianbow gasped seeing Bowen there."OH NO BOWEN!" he yelled as he tried to wake Bowen up.

it was no use, Bowen was unconcious ."Let him go please Octumus", begged Alianbow . Octumus ignored Alianbow's plea as he struck him and Bowen with his tenticles as they both gasped in pain as their botdies now quivered rapidly as their lifeless bodies rapine out of control..Octumus removed his large tenticles from Aliabow and Bowen as it called them to fall into a weaken state . rocks began to falls as one landed beside Bowen as it missed him

Aliabow gasped in pain as he winced he was used to the Master's torture , But for his son , it was new to him , totally different to the boy as the tenticles made him weak . He crawled his way to Bowen as he moved to his feet as he caressed his son's forehead. He slowly taveled his hand to his son's wrist as he placed two fingers upon his wrist as he felt a pulse. he sighed with relief.

Octumus ordered the Hidiacs to take Alianbow and Bowen away to a close by cavern and to tie them up.

Meanwhile

In The Forest

Udonna quickly sat down as she felt a pain surged thru her body as she felt someone close to her way now wounded. she closed her eyes as she felt images flashing infront of her seeing Bowen Dead, seeing Alianbow now dead also. she fought, she fought so hard to keep her fate that they were both alive. now she has two improtant people she had to save.

"oh Daggeron what have you done" she thought as she quickly walked faster.

Meanewhile back

Rootcore

Madison finally got to rest as she slowly awoke with tears.

"Hey sister whats wrong, asked Vida. "I...I...Lost Nick for Good Vida, and its my fault" , cried Madison.

Vida hugged her sister as she caressed her head lightly.

"It's not your fault Madison, He was suppose to stay here, as he was ordered too , but he was so stubborn you know Bowen how he is" , explained Clare.

Daggeron looked at Madison as he walked over. "Feel any better?" he asked

"Yes, thank you Daggeron.

"Daggeron,Im sorry, Im sorry I accused you. " said Madison.

Vida looked confused as she looked at her paternal twin.

"Uh, whats going on? she asked as she looked to the both.

"Daggeron hit me with Jenji's lamp" answered Madison.

"WHAT! You Hit My SISTER! HOw could you!" yelled Vida as she risen her voice to Daggeron.

"VIDA! Wait you didn't let me finish telling you, he didn't it wasn't him" said Madison.

" THEN WHO DID IT!" yelled Vida.

"A Monster called Tranzshifter, he can shape shift into any human"answered Daggeron.

Vida sighed as she looked at Daggeron "Im sorry Mentor,I didn't mean to yell at you" said Vida/

"Its alright" said Daggeron.

" I have to go look for Bowen Clare take care of Madison and you Ms Temperheaded Vida get back to work bfore your Boss finds out you are missing" said Daggeron.

"OHH GOD! TOBY " vida snapped.

"See you after work MADDIE!" yelled Vida as she ran into a nearby tree as it took her to the Rock Porium.

Back UnderGround

CAVERNS

Aliabow sighed as he tried to remove his himself from the chains as he looked over to Bowen where the Hidiacs laid him down.

"Damn it!" he cursed.

The hidiacs entered the cavers as they made their way over to Bowen.

"No, leave him alone!" yelled Alianbow

one of the Hidiacs made his way over to Alianbow and spoke . "Traitor" said the leader . with that they carried Bowen out of the cavern and made their way back to Octumus once more.

"Good Now lay the boy down and leave us" demanded Octumus.

Bowen laid Helpless upon the stone made like bed as he moved his tenticle upon Bowen's lifeless body and laid it upon his chest and began to suck out the Ancient Power from his victious body

with rumbles of rocks now falling one by one Bowen awoke as he laid helpless and in pain, he moaned as he cried with tears trickling down his cheeks as he now turned his head seeing Octumus.

"Octumus" he whispered.

Bowen managed to move the tenticle from his chest as he fallen behind the rock as he slowly stumbled onto rocks as he made his way out of the cavern.

"Da...DAD!" yelled out Bowen as he heard his voice echo the caverns as he made his way thru the corridors of the Underworld. he kept his weakened body up as he used the walls he came upon a lightened Caverb as he looked inside, their he saw his Father as he slowly made his way over to him. instead he collasped half way as he cried in pain once more

chapter six coming soon


	7. ChapterSix

Prey  
Chapter 6

A Cry for help

"Da...DAD!" yelled out Bowen as he heard his voice echo the caverns as he made his way thru the corridors of the Underworld. he kept his weakened body up as he used the walls he came upon a lightened Caverns as he looked inside, their he saw his Father as he slowly made his way over to him. instead he collasped half way as he cried in pain once more

As Udonna made her way through the forest , she tried very hard to fight the pain she was having, the pain only last for five consecutive minutes as she stopped to take a rest.

Meanwhile Back  
Rootcore

Madison slept comfortably as Clare began to clean up she looked over to Madison whom was now tossing n turning as she slept.

Daggeron made his way through the forest as he looked around where he found Madison, he managed once more and looked around, a few things caught his minds eye as he made his way over to the items , these items were Bowen's Morpher and a ruby ring box.

Daggeron opened it as it revealed a Ice crystal engagement ring , he sighed as he rubbed his temples. their was no sign of his Young Student .

"Where the Hell are you Bowen?" he whispered.

" I know where he is" said a familiar voice .

Daggeron quickly turned as he came face to Face with Pheneas as he held Jenji's lamp.

"WOA!" don't shoot!" snapped Pheneas.

"pheneas you startled me," said Daggeron.

" Sorry about that,I just wanted to let you know that your other badself took Bowen away from here' ,explained Pheneas.

"Do you know where he took Prince Bowen?" asked daggeron.

" To The evil Lord, everyone knows that the lord has been after Bowen since he's been born,' said Pheneas.

"Oh No, that' means he has both Alianbow and Prince Bowen." said Daggeron.

meanwhile :

Middle Forest

Udonna rested enough as she stood and gathered her belongings as she readied herself to search for her husband and son. The day went by so quickly for Udonna, she needed sleep , through out the night Udonna tossed and turned as she dreamed of her husband and her son, soon her dreams became into nightmares

Nightnare

"Finally arriving to the Gates of The Underworld Udonna slowly made her way inside as she slowly looked around seeing Dead Hidiacs around ,enemy foot soldiers whom were also dead. she quickly gazed around as she now looked for Alianbow and Bowen. instead of finding them alive. she found them dead.

end of Nightmare


	8. Chapter Seven

Prey

Chapter Seven

The Rescue

The Nightmare was so real to Udonna that she awake and gasped for Air, she was now wide awake as she was now determined to get her husband and her son, not just for her but also for the love od madison.

She slowly riden to her feet as she made her way to the river as she washed up.as the break of dawn now rose up beyond the eastside of the Mountians she walked beyond the North Horizon away from the forest . she was now near the Gates of The Underworld with the patience of her shoul and the love she carried for her husband and son.

meanwhile Inside the Gates :

Alianbow awoke now seeing Bowen laying upon the ground as he struggled and struggled with the chains,"Oh NO,Bowen wake up Buddy" said Alianbow.

LeeLee and necroli approached the caverns as they saw Bowen. LeeLee quickly made her way over to him as she knelt beside him as she gave him some water .

Bowen coughed as he opened his eyes wryly ."Thank you" whispered Bowen .

Necroli made her way to Alianbow as she removed the binds from his hands. " You must hurry and get out the gates and the undergrounds are about to be destroyed" she said."Nick's Barely breathing, he has a weak pulse, it seems Octumus took alot of his power" said LeeLee. Alianbow made his way over to his son" Quick, we must hurry and leave , iF Octumus learns of what I did he will destroy me" said Necroli.

LeeLee looked at her mother .

"But i thought we were to leave together " said LeeLee as she looked at her mother. Necroli looked at LeeLee as she gave her a weak smile. "My daughter you must leave with them," she said.  
"I don't want this for you not this way" she added as she kissed her daughter's forehead.  
" But I don't want to leave you." whined LeeLee

"I cannot wait much Longer Necroli" said Alianbow as she looked at him and gave a slight Nod.

"Da...Dad?" Moaned out Bowen as he opened his eyes.

"Bowen you are awake, can you walk', he asked.

"Yes" answered Bowen as his father set him down upon his feet

"Leelee, its time go , like now!" yelled Alianbow as he turned her and pushed her and Bowen out of the caverns as they were now stopped by Udonna.

"Mo...MOM!" yelled out Bowen as he now ran to her and gave her a tight bare hug ." NO time for reunions right now, the underground is collasping!" yelled Alianbow as rumbles of rocks missed all four of them.

"HURRY! THE WHOLE CAVERN IS GOING TO COLLASPE!" yelled Udonna.

Alianbow, Leelee, Udonna turned to run , Bowen was the last as he was quickly was attacked by Ocutmus's tenticle as it captured him as it pulled him back into the south caverns with him'."DAD!" cried out Bowen as he was now gone .

Rocks covered the path to the cavern where Octumus was at, Bowen was now laying upon the floor

Alianbow tried to move the heavy rocks with his magic, but it was usless he sighed as he remembered Udonna's snow staff which was located close by .

"Wait here!" he yelled out as he ran into thedarkness of the caverns .

Now screams of Bowen was now heard as it echoed the caverns.Udonna could not just stand there feeling powerless her own son Bowen was being tormented by Octumus.

"Alianbow Hurry!" yelled Udonna

her yell echoed the caverns as the time he returned , he handed Udonna the snow staff "My snow staff",

"Hurry destroy the rocks," yelled Alianbow as he watched Udonna carefully.

Udonna reached for her staff as she placed a spell to destroy the rocks,

Alianbow quickly ran into the the caverns there he saw his son laying upon the floor with his body limped.he quickly made his way over to his son. he looked up now seeing Octumus now dead. he sighed with releif. he raised Bowen into his arms as he carried him out of the caverns

"Lets go quickly", yelled Alianbow .

with that quick motion a huge rock fell upon where Bowen laid at,Alianbow looked back as he seriously sighed with reliefas he let out Udonna and Lele out of the Gates of the Underworld. Now all the rocks and caverns were now collapsing among the ground as they made it out

breathing heavly as he lowered Bowen onto the ground Udonna quickly moved her way to her son as she checked him throughly. LellLee stood as she watched the Gates being destroyed."

"Mom", she whispered .

Rumble of rocks began to be removed one by one as LeeLee looked carefully to see whom it was from the rocks. a hand appeared as. coughing was now heard, as a man dressed in a black caped suit rose to his feet as he now carried a beautiful blonde female whom now laid unconcious in his arms.

"D...Dad?" whispered LeeLee as also saw her mother."M...Mom," she whispered again as she exclaimed.

Udonna dn Alianbow both looked to the male and the female as LeeLee made her way to them as Alianbow gathered himself as he readied his weapon.Udonna stopped him quick enough as he looked to her. she given him a slight nod no .

"Those are her parents. Necroli's vampiric form has been lifted " said Udonna.

"Come ,lets get Bowen home " said Aliabow as he picked up his son.

"Wait!" yelled LeeLee .

They looked aback seeing LeeLee and her Father whom was carrying his wife's body."We will walk with you, we don't reconize this place" said the male.

Alianbow nodded as he turned and began to walk with Udonna as they now followed them both

((Chapter eight coming soon))

(( im almost done with this story)


	9. Chapter Eight

**Prey**

**Chapter 8**

**They looked aback seeing LeeLee and her Father whom was carrying his wife's body."We will walk with you, we don't reconize this place" said the male.**

Alianbow nodded as he turned and began to walk with Udonna as they now followed them both

Alianbow gave a nod to Leelee as she smiled and turned and waved fer father over."When we arrive we will leave our seprate ways to go home" said the Male.

"We don't have a home yet," said Leelee.

" You can stay with us until you settle down" said Udonna.

"Thank you M'lady." answered the male.

They stayed quite thru the walk as the man now approached Alianbow."Is your son alright?" he asked with a concerned voice.

" I don't know, The Master took so much of his Mystic Power's" answered Alianbow. Through out that evening they walkedfor merely six hours straight.

"Im tired , can we stop please" said LeeLee as she was now limping with sore feet.

"Alianbow Leelee is right, Besides we have to tend to Bowen's fresh wounds" said Udonna as she looked to her husband.

"Well alright, we will rest here by the river til the morning," said Alianbow as he now settled Bowen down as Udonna made her way over to the river as she wet a few cloths as she walked back to Bowen as she handed Leelee a Cloth for her mother. "Here, put this on your mother's forehead" said Udonna . " Thank you Udonna" said Leelee as she reached for it as she walked to her mother as she now placed the wet cloth upon her forehead.

The Man nodded as he walked over to the other side as he now laid Necrolai down with the wet cloth on her forehead.

Alianbow managed to build a fire to cook the bread and soup so they can eat. He looked over to his son as he sighed. Udonna whom was now sitting at her son's side managed to take care of him as he cooked.

He slowly moved his way over to Udonna as he know stood behind her.

"How's Bowen?" he asked.

"He's still the same" answered Udonna. "He hit the rocks pretty badly, I can't seem to tend to his wounds, will you help me move him please , I need to tend to them before he get an affection" said Udonna as she looked to her husband.

He moved over to his son's side as he managed to move him to aside as he tore open Bowen's shirt from his torso as Udonna noticed the wounds and the bruises he had upon his back ,she closed her eyes not wanting to see them but she had to help her son somehow.

Crikets now chriping, the Owls now whooing, as everyone slept .


	10. Chapter Nine

PREY

Chapter 9

Crikets now chriping, the Owls now whooing, as everyone slept .

* * *

Bowen awoke as he now gasped in pain. Udonna heard her son's gasp as she quickly moved over to him.

"Shhh, lay still Bowen" said Udonna as she tried to calm Bowen's voice.

"D...Dad, Where's Dad?" he asked as he looked at his mother.  
Alianbow mamaged to look to his son as he now was wide awake as he managed his way over to him." I am here son," said Alianbow as he gave a slight smile and knelt down beside Bowen.

Bowen looked to his father as he heard his father's voice, he slowly drifted back to sleep.

Udonna sighed as she looked at her son then to Alianbow as she now moved away from both of them.

now holding her arms to her chest her tears now trickkled down her cheeks.. Alianbow magaed his way over to her as he now stood behind her and held her close to himself. he sighed as Udonna closed hers , feeling his arms around her once more.

* * *

"Memories of Losing Bowen, Memories of you almost destroying him, your son, Our Bowen, You almost killed him, Why?" asked Udonna as she now faced him.

Alianbow sighed as he lowered his head in shame.

"Im so so sorry Udonna, I really am" he whispered . "Being under the Master's power influenced me everything was blank, especially my past, my memories of my family was gone, when he made me Koragg, all I had inside me was nothing but evil " explained Alianbow.

"Udonna will you give me another chance" added Alinbow

Udonna gave a slight smile as she looked up to him. "I did give you that chance when I learned that you were Koragg, I trust you Alianbow" she whispered.

"But this isn't my choice any longer , I think that it is up to oue son to make that descison this time, its also up to our son if he accepts you back or not" , she added as she looked over to Bowen.

Alianbow sighed as he now looked over to his son."I guess that means I now have to prove my worthiness to to my son" said Alianbow .

"If that has to be done" said Udonna as she turned from him to make her way back to their son. instead he reached for her forearm as he pulled her against himself as he now kissed her.

Udonna looked up to Alianbow as she smiled . "Good Night Alianbow" said Udonna as she managed to take another look at him.

"Good Night Udonna" he whsipered as he smiled to her


	11. Chapter Ten

PREY

Chapter 10

Udonna looked up to Alianbow as she smiled . "Good Night Alianbow" said Udonna as she managed to take another look at him.

"Good Night Udonna" he whsipered as he smiled to her

* * *

As Mid morning arrived the following day,

Bowen awoke as he felt sick and in pain , he slowly crawled to the river's edge as he gasped in pain, there he laid as he now went unconscious.

Udonna awoke as she looked over to Bowen but instead she saw the empty space as she quickly rose to her feet and looked around as she walked . now making her way to the lake as she washed up and looked around once more, there she saw Bowen laying by the river bank with his face now in the water.

"ON NO BOWEN" she whispered as she rose to her feet and ran over to her son's side as she now sat beside him and raised his head and laid it upon her lap. "What were you trying to do youngone", asked his mother as she now wet his hair ..

* * *

Bowen slowly opened his eyes hearing his mother's voice. " I was trying to wash up" he answered telepathically to his mother.

Udonna smiled."I will help you " she spoke with a soft motherly tone as she now watched him as he nodded.

she slowly helped him sit as she sat behind him , he slowly removed his vest and his Shirt as she saw the stained blood . she gasped as she fought her tears back. reaching for the wet cloth as she placed it upon the wonds.

Bowen winced as she tried to clean the wounds carefully..now given a smile as she was bathing him with a cloth, memories flashed thru her mind as she remembered when he was merely an infant..

* * *

Bowen held back from screaming out as she wiped his wounds. there she noticed as he sliently moved away from the cloth. " If you keep moving that way i won't be able to clean your wounds Bowen" said Udonna.

"It hurts" he said as he looked back to his mother. "its going to hurt if you keep that up", explained Udonna .

Bowen sighed.

Alianbow awoke as he noticed Udonna and Bowen weren't insight

he suddenly screamed out iin agony as Alianbow qiuckly moved to his feet as he made his way to where he found Udonna and Bowen near the river banks. Bowen winced in pain as Udonna laid the wet cloth upon the wounds as she helped him bathed. Aliabow noticed the bruises. he moved cloer to see them as he moved closer as he broke a few twigs. Bowen and udonna looked back as they saw Alianbow as she helped Bowen put his shirt back on .

" Did the master do that?" he asked.


	12. Chapter Eleven

PREY

Chapter 11

"Did The master do that?" asked his father.

* * *

he managed his way over to Udonna and Bowen and knelt beside them , there he slowly lowered his head as he now cried in shame. For what the Master done to his son, and for the pain he cause. "I'm so sorry Bowen, I never meant for you The Master to harm you this way" said Alianbow.

Bowen and Udonna listened to his please . " Mom will you please help me put my shirt and vest back on," said Bowen as he looked back to his mother .

She nodded as she reached for the stained shirt as she remembered the extra shirt shirt she carried.

" Here this is a fresh shirt" said Udonna as she handed Bowen the T shirt.

Bowen managed to put the shirt on as Udonna helped him slipped it on so the edges won't touch the wounds. He looked over to his Father as he sighed. "dad, I know this isn't your Fault, you knew the Master wanted me dead, But I didn't know why, Now I know, I never knew I could destroy him so easily. But I, we managed somehow, now he's gone, now we can live in peace. With no one chasing after me or you, Or Mom" expalined Bowen.

Alianbow looked at his son as he gave him a smile." you are right Bowen," he said as he moved closer to give his son a hug. Udonna sat there now smiling as she looked at her son and husband now bonding."Im sorry son, I just never meant for you to hurt this way" he added.

* * *

Rootcore:

Madison strolled outisde The Rootcore as she now made her way to the lake, there she stood as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Madison", whispered a voice.

Madison looked aback as she looked around.

"Madison help me," again the voice whispered.

She turned as she wiped the tears away as she walked from the lake and into the forest.

"Madison please Help me" whispered the voice as it now sounded like Nick.

"N...Nick is...is that you ? Called out Madison.

"Help me Madison" cried out the voice.

Madison made her way deeper into the forest as she walked further and further. She now stopped and looked around, there she saw Bowen slumpt over with his right arm holding onto his stomach as he knelt down in the middle of the forest.

"NICK!" she yelled out as she ran towards him.

"Its me Madison,please help me, im weak and I escaped from Tranzshifter" said Bowen.

He held his gaze away from madison as she walked closer to Bowen , there she helped him to his feet.

"Come on,lets go to Rootcore," said Madison.

They managed their way to Rootcore as he now held back as he pulled Madison into his arms as he gave her a passionate kiss.

Just with that kiss, made Madison realize that Nick would never rush with that passion of kissing her, they promised they would take it slow , but for some reason she had to go along with it as she jusr given him a slight smile."

You are now Mine Blue Ranger" said Bowen evily.

She pulled away from his arm around her as he now grabbed her wrist feircely and held it tightly."Uh, NO Let me go!", she struggled with Bowen as he shifted into Tranzshifter.

"I'm not yours, now let me go!" screamed Madison.

Clare managed to move from Rootcore as she walked outside as she looked around. "Madison" she called out as she looked around. " Where did she go?" she thought as she walked further away from the entrance .Madison!, Madison!" she yelled out now.  
Madison screamed out to get Clare's attention , there she looked back seeing Madison and Tranzshifter behind her.

She gasped as she called out for Daggeron . "DAGGERON! DAGGERON!" she screamed out

he now appeared at the entrance of the Rootcore.

"Clare? What is it?" he asked as she was facing Madison and Tranzshifter.

She pointed to Madison and Transhifter as she couldn't even say a single word.

Daggeron quickly now turned to see who she was looking at , there he saw Tranzshifter holding onto Madison by her throat as she gasped as tears trickled down her face , slowly her eyes shifted to Daggeron as she now slowly closed her eyes.

"Oh No Madion!" , he gasped.

"Let her go Lord De Rasputin!" Ordered Daggeron.

"Oh No No No , M'Lady of The Phoenix is mine and will die in my hands, for no son of the Phoenix will rule this land, But ME" said Lord De Rasputin.

((( Extra Extra Extra Read all about it in the Last chapter of Prey ... TO BE CONTINUED For YE shall See what lies within the end of the story ))


	13. Chapter Twleve

Prey

Chapter Twelve

(( This chapter is a bit Tricky try to follow it , My thinking Monster helped me with it, if you don't like it email me to rewrite this chapter )

* * *

"Oh, No No No, M'lady of The Phoenix is mine and will die in my hands, for no son of the Future Phoenix will rule the land , BUT ME" said Lord De Rasputin.

Madison's eyes shifted as she now looked over to Daggeron as she now closed her eyes as she herself was giving up for living and knowing the fact she lost everything she lived for.

Her body went limp as herself now gave up her will to live.

"Oh No Madison!" yelled Daggeron as he now shed tears for her. The sounds of the birds now stopped chirping as they now flew down to the side of Daggeron as they formed into beautiful Nymphs.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" snapped Daggeron.

No one ever expected that the Light would finally have his soulmate that would complete his life and the life they shared within the Forest of Briarwood. Madison, Madison Rocca now completed that life he longed for, for she was the one who brought the Birds for living, now in their Nymph's form they were all dying the way Madison was now.

"**N**ow you will Witness the destruction of the Light and The Phoenix" laughed Lord De Rasputin.

Now with Bowen approaching Being Lord De Rasputin, there he stood and over heard his words as he spoke. " I don't think so," said Bowen

"The Nymphs, Ooh No, Clare Clare!" called out Udonna as she now made her way to Usanna the Nymph as she slowly moved over to her.

"What Has Happpened Usanna?" asked Udonna as she looked over her throughly.

"The Princess, The Princess is losing her will to live, Please help her or we will perish with her" spoke Usanna .

Lord De Rasputin hid Madison against his chest for Bowen didn't see what was going on.

Lord De Rasputin now turned as he came face to Face with Bowen as his eyes widen seeing madison "What have you done?" asked Bowen.

"You now perish the way your future did" said Lord De Rasputin as he now tossed Madison's slumped body onto the ground as LeeLee managed her way to her. as now Daggeron made his way to check her throughly.

"My future?, what are you taling about " yelled Bowen in anger and confussion.

Rage came within Bowen , seeing Madison unconcious lured his fire within him, now moving from his parents side there he now transformed into the Red Mystic Ranger.

Lord De Rasputin moved also as he watched Bowen's move. "Tonight you shall die or I will curse you into the brightest fire in the sky red Ranger" laughed Lord De Rasputin evily.

"She barely has a pulse, " said Daggeron as he now took Madison into his arms and carried her away from the fight, LeeLee walked beside Daggeron as the man now walked within also with Necrolai in his arms. " Clare , take Leelee and her parents into Rootcore quickly!" demanded Udonna.

"Yes Udonna", said Clare as she showed them the way inside.

Outside, Lord Alianbow and Udonna sighed in relief knowing that Bowen has had his powers, which they thank the wizards for. now seeing their son in a rage as he now fought the mighty Wizard Lord De Rasputin.

Bowen now attacked Armand De Rasputin knocking him down onto the ground, they fought with force and with alot of fierce in them , as they now drew their weapons upon each other and circled. "WHY CAN"T YOU JUST DIE!" yelled Lord De Rasputin.

""The Phoenix never dies, it becomes reborn from the ashes itself as I do" snapped Bowen as he now stood in place as she screamed out "POWER OF THE PHOENIX!" with one swift motion he jumped into flames as he now took Lord De Rasputin down as he now fallen onto the ground.

he gasped in pain as he now stood.

" You will Pay for that!" yelled Armand.

with one motion Lord Armand De Rasputin disappeared as Bowen now unmorphed and moved to Daggeron as he now reached for Madison.

Bowen looked at his mother and spoke "If she dies so will the Nymphs" .

Alianbow moved to his son as he looked at him . Bowen looked at his father as tears now shed upon his cheeks . left alone , Bowen managed his way away from Rootcore as he arrived to the bed like stone as he now laid Madison.

Again Morphing into his Ranger form there he knelt onto his knees.

"In my power I call upon the Power Of The Phoenix I do anything to bring back the one I Love" said Bowen.

with the flash of light , The white Seer now appeared.

"For Why was I calledI appear, Please tell me why I am here", said The white Seer.

" For I The Red Mystic Ranger has called on to you , I beg you now bring back the one I love" said Bowen as he looked up to the Seer with tears now strolling down his cheeks.

"Love?, " repeated the Seer.

" for you I see you never mentioned love to her, for she showed you that her affections were true, and now you say you love her too", she spoke in riddles.

"Yes I do, I was afriad to show my love, when I learned I was to be dead by the Master, I wished for her not to fall with me", expalined Bowen.

" I beg you please, bring her back to me"he added.

* * *

"And if I shall , she will belong to the sea, and Ye to the sky of fire"

"No, We belong together, she's my life, My Eternity" said Bowen.

"Ye both will remain together in heart and soul,. but one man is to curse you both to the sky and Sea , his name I speak is Lord Dante Vassante , The Lord of the Fire realms""I know call upon Dante Vassante, Come to take what belongs to Ye" spoke The Seer.

Lord Dante Vassante appeared within the Brightest light as he now revealed his Staff as he now cursed Bowen into the Phoenix of Fire, Man By Night, Phoenix by Daylight.

"I Now Call upon the king of Sea, King Orian come claim your Daughter to be" she spoke once more.

The waters moved rapidly from the Rootcore as it now revealed the MerMan King Orian, as he used his mighty staff as he now cursed Madison , his newly daughter into a mermaid.

" Now if you both truely love each other, one will fight, Lord Armand De Rasputin and these curses will be lifted by the Full moon of The New Year" said The White Seer as she now disappeared.

Becareful how you tear with one tear Madison's fins will appear" she riddled as she now disappeared.

Madison awoke as she looked at Bowen. Her brown eyes now transformed into Coral, as her brunette hair changed to a sand brown beauty.

Bowen watched this change as he quickly spoke "I love you Madison" said bowen as tears trickled down to her cheek.

"And I love you Bowen" she spoke as she now spoke his true name.

His tears now formed her body into a glittery substance alsong with a tail of a fish upon her lower body.

Bowen looked to her body one last time as he now transformed into the Phoenix as he now flown away to Rootcore.

There he now landed beside Alianbow as he pecked the heck out on his face as he flown back to Madison which his father now followed. there he now Saw Madison in her mermaid form . "Please help me into the lake " was all she spoke.

"Madison, You will be with My son and I promise you that", said Aliambow as he given her a smile.

We have to break the curse one way to do it is for our love to be true and to destroy Lord De Rasputin" said Madison as she now swam to King Orain as they now disappeared underwater along with his newly daughters which were the Nymphs of Earth.

The Phoenix now landed upon the nearest Branch as tears trickled upon its fur,

"lets go home Bowen"

The End...

(( seriously if no one likes this let me know, Next one to this is Breaking the Curse))


End file.
